The Accidental Reunion
by Lilmuffin2017
Summary: The Doctor and Amy Pond find themselves in a parallel universe, where old friends and memories linger. While the Doctor deals with emotions he also tries to find out how to fix the crack in time. Note: Sorry if I didn't get locations and descriptions of the Tylers' apartment and all that right. I'm not all that well with remembering. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who, sadly.
1. Chapter One

"So, Doctor, where are we off to next?" Amy Pond peered at the Doctor from her seat on the floor of the TARDIS, tracing a crack in the floor absent-mindedly. The room was silent, the only sound was the clicking of buttons and pulling of levers. "Doctor?" Amy called. She got up and strolled around the controls to where the Doctor stood.

"Oh, right." He said tapping the side of his head. He switched one more lever on and turned to Amy and hesitated in speech. "I'm not all that..." He paused looking at the controls, "That sure." He strutted away from her, "See," He said and stopped, "Sexy...er I mean the TARDIS will be taking us where we need to be."

Amy tilted her head, "And where would that be?"

The Doctor adjusted his bow tie and ran a hand over his head of hair. "London, London. Wait! Wait, wait, wait..." He exclaimed and started messing with the controls, he pulled down a screen to look at the outside. He raised his eyebrows and tugged at his hair with both hands. He glided to the entrance and stood there for a few moments.

"What is it, Doctor?" Amy asked trailing slowly behind him.

"Just, shut up for one minute, Amy!" He whispered hastily. Amy stepped back and crossed her arms studying him. The Doctor finally opened the door to the TARDIS and stepped out immediately looking around, and glancing at his watch. "This, this can't happen." He murmured staring at his watch. He whipped around and looked at Amy. "We're in another universe, how...the crack was sealed." He said half to himself. "The crack, THE CRACK. Its not..." He started rambling on and on pacing in a circle.

He stopped mid-thought, and look up staring right into Amy's eyes. "We're in London, two-thousand and ten. In a parallel universe." He said.

"Is that bad, or something?" Amy asked.

"That's very not good, Pond!" He said pressed both hands to the side of his face. "There's a place I want to visit. Someone who can help." He said his voice wavering a bit. Amy just stared at him. "Alright then, come along Pond." He said grabbing her hand and tugging her along.

They arrived in front of an apartment building, the Doctor just stared his eyes clouded. "Are we going in, or...?" Amy touched his arm gently.

The Doctor looked down then over at Amy, he stuttered and tried to pull together words, "Um, yes. Yes, I suppose." He gripped the back of his neck. He walked to the front door and opened it up, stepping inside he felt a wave of emotion grip his sides. The Doctor moved to the stairs and his fingers twitched, he turned around in circles a couple of times and finally slapped himself in the face.

Amy stood there watching, feeling completely confused. She tried to ask what he was doing but he started up the stairs and she began up after him. After two flights of stairs they arrived at a small hallway with a few doors here and there.

The Doctor made his way to the end of the hallway and stopped at the door labeled 108. He hesitated then knocked, Amy noticed him shaking. "Doctor?" Amy tried but it escaped as barely a whisper. She decided to keep a few feet away from him. After a minute the door opened and older blonde woman wearing a track suit stood there looking at the Doctor.

"H-Hello." He said, fidgeting. Amy quickly stood aside him. The woman gave a questioning look. "We're here to," He paused glancing at Amy, "To um, check this building. Inspection and all that, quite simple and such, just wanted to let you know."

"Are you alright, hun?" She asked, "How bout' you and your friend come in and have a cup of tea, eh?"

"Yes, that'd would be lovely, ma'am." Amy spoke up. As they stepped inside, the woman went off to make tea, Amy turned to the Doctor, "What is wrong with you, and who is here that is going to help us?" She murmured urgently.

He didn't answer, just went and sat down on the sofa. He smacked his hands together, "Alright, Amy. Take a seat." He said. Amy did as he asked and they sat silently until the woman came in with a tray with tea.

She set the tray on the coffee table and smiled, "On a honeymoon or something, eh?" She laughed.

The Doctor's eye widened, "Oh, no, no, no, no." He said standing up. Amy scoffed and began to make a remark but he paused and stared at the woman, "Jackie." He said to her. Her eyes widened. She began to say something but someone walked in the room.

"Mum?" A blonde girl asked looking at the woman. Her eyes then shifted to the Doctor and then Amy, "We have company?" She smiled softly. The Doctor looked stunned and was motionless. "You alright there?" She asked looking at the Doctor. She began looking him over and stepped closer to everyone.

The Doctor's mouth began to move, as if trying to plan out what to say. He glanced sideways then back at the girl and said a single word, "Rose."

The girl flinched, "How...how do you know my name?"

The Doctor gulped, "Rose, Rose." His voice was thin and his whole face was pale. "I don't...Rose it's me, the Doctor." He said louder and more confidently. Her face filled with complete shock she began blurting out noises and attempts at words but stopped and jumped over the coffee table wrapping her arms around him. He returned the embrace, squeezing her tight.

She pulled away a bit, still holding on to his arms, "You...changed. Regenerated." She said gently touching his face. He nodded and smiled, a sad smile.

He parted from their hug and cleared his throat, "Amy, Rose. Rose, Amy." Rose and Amy exchanged glances, smiling.

"You're his new companion eh?" Rose smiled. Amy nodded and put out a hand to shake but Rose went in for a hug. She looked back at the Doctor, "First question though. How are you here?"

The woman, Jackie, grabbed the Doctor, "Yeah, thought we'd never see you again." She said and then planted a kiss right on his lips. He flinched and stepped away swiping his sleeve over his mouth.

"Ahem. Ah, that. Well there's this, crack. I'm not, entirely sure how it's causing this. But, the TARDIS sent us here for a reason. We're supposed to be here." He said starting to walk about the room. "Oh, and er, where's...?" The Doctor said glancing at Rose.

Rose's face fell somewhat and made that kind of look like 'Oh, right'. "Probably on his way out, from all the noise and excitement." She called. Shuffling could be heard in another room and a tall man stumbled out into the room.

"Hello there!" He half smiled glancing at the Doctor and Amy.

"Who are you?" Amy asked right away, glancing back at the Doctor, who was smiling.

"Oi! You!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Ah, yes. And who are you then?" The man asked.

"You." The Doctor replied.

"No! Oh my, would you look at that." The man gave a dazzling smile, he stepped around the coffee table and observed the Doctor. "Still got nice hair, eh?"

The Doctor smiled, "Yes, yes. Look, me, you." He said dancing around the words. "This. This is even weirder when we looked alike."

"Excuse me Doctor, but who is this exactly?" Amy asked.

"That's me. No, not me. My clone. Clone from my last regeneration." He replied.

"Yes. And now there must be something wrong here. Because you are here. And, well..." The clone said rubbing his chin.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. It's, a crack. Again. It's been following us, following Amy actually. It basically holds the end of the universe, can cause a person to be erased from time. To never been born, that is. Well now I think possibly..." He paused, " It might have to do with why were here. But I just can't connect it."

The clone seemed to ponder, and began to pace as the Doctor usually does. "Hmm...well I can tell-" The Doctor began.

"That it's very not good." The clone finished with a wink. "Now have you seen the crack in this world?" He asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "No, not yet. It's only a hunch now. I suppose we could search for it first, this needs to be figured out so we can seal this world back up."

Amy stood up gasping, and whispered, "I saw it, a crack." Everyone's eyes were on her. The Doctor hovered over Amy looking into her eyes.

"Amy, why didn't you _say_ anything?" He murmured.

"It was a crack, but I-I didn't realize..." She started and looked at everyone crowding the small room. "It was _the_ crack."

"Where is it?" Rose spoke.

"The TARDIS, the floor of the TARDIS." She said glancing around nervously.

The Doctor looked at Amy, "Amelia Pond!" He shout cupping her face not-so-gently. "Why, why, why..." he murmured and then turned around and was out the door. He began down the stairs when he heard the door slam shut. He looked behind him to see Rose standing there glancing at him, with unmistakable lust in her eyes. "Rose." He said numbly. She ripped off his jacket and slipped out his sonic screwdriver, pausing a moment to take in the new design.

She turned to the door that was now opening and she closed it and used the screwdriver to lock it, she dropped it to the floor. "Rose, what is this abo-" He started to ask but she grabbed him by the suspenders and pressed her lips against his. Her lips were so sweet and warm, so desirable. His eyes closed and he kissed back, cupping her face in his hands. She began to wrap her arms around him.

Rose worked her lips down to his neck, kissing and softly nibbling. Her lips grazed his jaw line, and her hands worked through his hair. The Doctor felt the same warmth and lust for her he had when they had been together. He grabbed her by the hips and pushed her up close and kissed her on the lips passionately. Rose went for the buttons on his shirt, he allowed her to undo the first two.

He then stopped and pulled away, eyes wide, staring at Rose looking beautiful and wild. "Rose, this isn't supposed to be..." he said softly looking into her deep brown eyes. His face lingered close to hers, his hearts pounded loudly in his chest. He longed to continue what he had started.

Rose clenched her jaw and looked down and nodded, her eyes wouldn't meet his. Amy, Jackie, and the clone began to bang on the door and shout out. Rose's eyes began to water and she shut them tight and turned away from the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stop myself." She whispered.

He stepped forward and spun her around so she faced him, he used his thumb to wipe away a single tear that slid down her cheek. He once again cupped her face into his hands and lifted it so she would look at him. She still darted her gaze away from his, gently trying to pull away. He pressed his forehead to hers and she finally met his eyes.

"Rose, as much as I miss you, and want you, it can't happen. Once we solve this, I'll be gone forever. You have him, my clone." He murmured. "I..." He began then stopped gulping. "Rose Tyler, you know my feelings for you. But I have to try to not think, as should you, because it's not...possible. I'm so sorry." He said, letting her head rest on his shoulder, she began to cry. He held her and kissed the top of her head.

Just then the door busted down, and Amy stood there with her foot on top of the broken door that now lay on the ground. "Oh. Sorry, am I interrupting something?" She whispered. Rose broke away from the Doctor and shook her head, quickly wiping her eyes.

"Just catching up." Rose said forcing a smile. Amy hesitantly nodded and glanced at the Doctor, who looked at the ground in deep thought.

"Right." He finally said re-buttoning his shirt. Jackie and the clone had taken place in the hallway, the clone looked over at Rose. He walked over and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is something wrong, Rose?" He murmured. She shook her head and stared directly at the Doctor. Her eyes were dark and cloudy her face grimacing. The Doctor returned her stare and brushed his hand through his hair.

"Okay, lets see here." He leaned against the railing and crossed his arms. "Jackie, lovely Jackie. Stay here. Everyone else, let's go." He said plunging down the steps. He tried to shake away the emotion that would stop him from doing what he needed to do.

Rose, Amy, and the clone followed behind as the Doctor hurried down the steps and through the door. He waited outside until everyone had caught up. The clone held Rose's hand gently, worried about the dark expression on her face.

They zigzagged down the street and sidewalk and finally arrived to where the lovely blue police box sat. The clone had on a broad smile, "Ah, there she is!" He gave Rose's hand a squeeze. The Doctor unlocked the door and hopped inside, Amy followed him in. The clone stopped Rose before she could lumber inside. "Rose, tell me. Is it him that is bothering you?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is. It's the real him, the real Doctor. The Doctor I loved, and I still am going to end up saying goodbye." She said trying to control her tears. She turned away and walked into the TARDIS, with the clone hesitantly following.


	2. Chapter Two

Amy stood in front of the long crack on the floor of the TARDIS. She looked up at the Doctor, gulping. He squatted down reaching for his pocket, which wasn't there. His cheeks burned red, "Amy...I forgot my jacket at the apartment." He said in a low voice. His mind flashed back to the kisses Rose and he had shared. He stood up facing Amy, "Would you go fetch it for me, please?"

She stood silently studying his reddened face then nodded, "Yeah. Be right back." Amy went to open the entrance of the TARDIS and nearly ran into Rose whom was finally entering. "Sorry about that." Amy murmured.

"It's alright, love." Rose replied in monotone. Amy took a quick look back at the blonde then scurried past the clone and down the sidewalk back to the apartment. Amy's stomach ached, she paused and hugged her belly. Without thinking she kneeled on the ground with her hands plastered on the ground in front of her. She gagged and then threw up, she let out a groan and spit up more.

Her eyes trained on to the cement underneath her, "Doctor..." She whispered feeling herself drifting in a way.

She felt her head begin to spin and ache. Soon forgetting what she was doing. She stumbled to her feet and loosing her balance she collapsed on to a park bench near the road. Her vision blurred, and she felt more bile rise in her throat. She blinked several times, she could barely remember who she is, or where she was. She curled up into a ball letting out a cry of pain as something seemed to jab her in the head.

A dark figure stood several feet away, humanly but something coming out to the sides. Soon everything became fuzzy and Amy couldn't keep herself up, couldn't handle the pain, or the overwhelming sense of drowsiness. Before she passed out, she registered what the figure was and she gasped, but then was out.

Back at the TARDIS the Doctor kneeled by the crack tracing it with his finger, studying it. Rose and the clone stood by quietly. The Doctor rose to his feet, "So, how have you two been?" He asked awkwardly. Rose glanced at him, and just shrugged.

"Fine. Been a bit hard without all this adventure. Did get us at a good time though, just got back from Peru." The clone forced a smile and nudged Rose. She looked up and nodded, adding a 'yeah'.

The Doctor smiled, "Ah fun. Quite fun, and let me suggest your next visit. Venice. Quite a beautiful, romantic place. I took Amy and her husband, too bad he couldn't come along today." He smiled. "We encountered space fish. Quite interesting."

The clone nodded, "I'd say. I miss all that wibbly wobbly timey wimey, stuff." He winked. The Doctor chuckled, and stepped forward to put a hand on the clone's shoulder.

"I would too. I would too." He murmured. The Doctor leaned back on the railing that surrounded the main controls and sighed. "Rose, you look tired, I still...have your bedroom." He said and the emotion that was in the sentence suprised him. "You know where it is." He said glancing at her, eyes soft.

She smiled softly, "Eh, yeah. Sleep wouldn't hurt." She walked off slowly, disappearing in to the depths of the TARDIS. It was silent for a bit more as the two Doctors stood there.

"I'm sorry I've drained her like this. By being here." The Doctor said, "I never wanted it to come to this, breaking us both over once more. Some days I can almost forget her." He held his gaze upward at nothing. "Rose Tyler." He said the words tenderly.

"I'm sorry I can't be the man she wants." The clone said unexpectedly. "There is something between us, yes. And I do love her, I do. But it isn't real, and she and I know it." He glanced at the Doctor.

"Nothing is ever quite real, now is it?" The Doctor mused. They both smiled. They stood there in silence for a while when finally the Doctor flinched and let out a shout. "Amy! My goodness! How could I just let her slip my mind! It's been," He held his watch up to look at it, "Almost an hour!"

"Stay here!" The Doctor said to the clone and rushed out of the TARDIS. He glanced all around, and started down the sidewalk. The sun had started to set, and the sky was clouded. "Amy?" The Doctor called, searching for the red-head. He spotted someone spread out on a bench. He then saw the flaming red hair spiraled about and the puddle of vomit on the sidewalk.

He sprinted towards her, crashing to the ground. He brushed the hair out of her face called her name, he lifted her eyelids to see her eyes. She remained unconscious, her face more pale than ever, and her arms still grasping her stomach. Just then the sound of cement and stone clashing together sounded out from behind. Both of his hearts stopped and he quickly got up and turned around, there stood the deathly statue. The weeping angel.

The Doctor raised his hands, "Come on! Haven't you had enough? Just leave the poor girl alone." He kept his gaze locked just above the angel's eyes. "Just you is it, all by yourself? Thought the crack sucked you up." He said. "Wait! The crack! Sucked you up, to here! Oh my goodness, the crack is following us, another crack in the universe. Aha! Well thank you, for helping me work that out." The Doctor winked at the angel and chuckled.

The stone face seemed to frown at him. "Oh you have such a bad sense of humor." The Doctor mused. "Now it will be quite difficult to get Amy up, and go get my sonic screwdriver with you here. Blimey! Always starting hell, eh?" The statue still sat there, not moving.

The Doctor lowered himself on to the bench, moving Amy's legs on to his lap. "Now, time isn't the boss of me, but I would like to get all this stuff solved and get back on track. So wouldn't you just leave, no one _here_ really likes you."

"Don't think I have a plan, hmm?" The Doctor shifted over on the bench, placing one arm under Amy's back and the other under her thighs. He grunted as he got up lifting Amy up with him. He carefully stepped around the vomit. "I always have one plan. Which is basically," He paused and grinned, "Run!"

He whipped around and sprinted for the apartment building. He kicked the door open and tried to quickly get up the steps, Amy started to get heavier in his arms. He nearly collided with Jackie whom was dashing down the stairs. "Jackie!" He shouted, he took a look behind him and saw the angel standing right in front of the door. "Ah, not good! Jackie keep looking at the statue, and don't blink." He whispered urgently to her.

"But Doctor." She said but he glared at her and went up to the hallway where his sonic screwdriver and jacket lay abandoned on the floor. The Doctor set Amy on the floor and kneeled by her side. He laid his hand on the side of her face, his other on her shoulder, gently shaking her.

"Amy." He murmured. Her eyes remained shut, he shook her shoulder harder. "Amy! Come on, Pond!" He shouted. She sat still, only her chest moving which indicated she was breathing.

The Doctor gulped, looking at Amy. He knew something that awake almost anybody. Something sweet and most unexpected. The Doctor leaned over her, his face close to hers. "Amy." He whispered, his hand reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a sucker, flicked the wrapper off and jabbed it into her mouth.

Her mouth began to move and her eyes twitched, then fluttered open. She tried to say something but she realized the lolly in her mouth and she pulled it out momentarily, now aware how close the Doctor was. "Doctor." She murmured. She tried move up and kiss him but he sat up abruptly and wrapped his hand around hers and guided the candy back into her mouth.

"Shh, shh." He gazed briefly into her eyes. He got up and shuffled behind her, and lifted her up to a sitting position. "Let yourself figure out what happened and then I would like you to tell me."

Amy sat, staring blankly at the floor. She felt her mind drift, trying to find the memory. She felt shocks of pain go through her head, and she cried out. She got up on her knees and fell forward, her elbows catching herself. She held her head and began to scream.

The Doctor had picked up his sonic screwdriver and had made his way over to Amy, he got down on his knees, "Amelia. Stay with me." He said in a low voice.

"Doctor, what is going on up there?" Jackie called up to them.

He pointed his screwdriver at Amy's head and scanned it, popped open the top and looked at it. "What..." He whispered. All of a sudden a thud came from upstairs and a chunk of the ceiling started to fall, aiming where Amy lay. The Doctor, without thinking, jumped on top of her, holding her close. The piece grazed his shoulder, causing him to collapse to the side.

He got up and dragged Amy away from the wreckage. She was unconscious again, the lolly dangling from her mouth. The Doctor set her up against the wall and walked cautiously over to the hole in the ceiling, he lifted his screwdriver to it and scanned it.

He gasped and ran over to Amy, throwing her over his shoulder. He hurried down the stairs to where Jackie still stood. "Well, we're trapped." The Doctor growled.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked looked back at the Doctor.

"Jackie!" He exclaimed and quickly guided his eyes to the angel. It had moved a few feet closer. "Keep your eyes on it, don't blink. Don't blink." He murmured. He used his right arm to grip tightly on to Amy, and his left to guide Jackie slowly down the stairs.

"Doctor, what is up there?" Jackie asked.

"Well. Basically a big crack that follows Amy. If I am right then _your_ Doctor should be showing up here with or without Rose here soon. Because if it is here, then it is no longer in the TARDIS." He said, still advancing slowly down the stairs.

As they reached the last step there was a loud crash from upstairs and something began rolling down the stairs, the Doctor glanced behind him. He looked back and the angel had gotten closer. "Jackie! Keep your eyes on it!" He scolded.

"But Doctor, what is on your arm?" Jackie asked, her eyes wide.

He looked down at his arm, three black tally marks were printed on his forearm. "Oh no. This can't be..." He said, voice cracking. He felt something grip his suspenders, almost as Rose had did. He gasped and dropped Amy when he looked to see the angel standing in front of him holding him by the suspenders.

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie! Get Amy!" He shouted. He blinked one eye at a time, focusing his eyes to the angel's nose. Jackie half carried, half dragged Amy away from the stairs.

The Doctor heard the front door to the building open and a single set of footsteps stepped towards the Doctor. "Rose is that you? Or the clone?" He asked.

He heard soft laughter. Female laughter. It wasn't Rose's laugh though.

"Hello, sweetie."


	3. Chapter Three

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just to let you know this is happening basically before season seven, so yeah. Sorry if what happens isn't 'possible' or whatever but oh well. Oh and I wrote chapter 1 & 2 before I knew River was Amy's daughter. Oops. You get what you get, alright! THIRD CHAPTER HERE WE GO!)

The Doctor felt as if all the air had escaped his lungs he tried to talk but nothing came out. "Yes, Doctor. It's me, Riversong." The voice said said.  
"What bad timing, could've used your bloody help a while ago." The Doctor scoffed. She came into view, standing only a few feet away from the Doctor and the angel holding him. "Try not to talk all that much, keeping my eyes on this statue is sort of, life or death."  
"Am I," River grinned, "Distracting?"  
"Excuse me, but who is this?" Jackie asked, sitting with the unconcious Amy.  
"Oh, hello there. So rude of me, I'm Riversong." River glanced back at Jackie, "You are?"  
"Jackie." She said coldly.  
The Doctor gritted his teeth and said, "Jackie, go get your Doctor and Rose, please?" Jackie murmured something and nodded her head. She got up and was out the door.  
"Okay, River. Why don't you come look at my arm." The Doctor said. River raised her eyebrows and strutted over. She lifted up the Doctor's arm, holding it gently. Her eyes widened, still holding his arm she looked behind her.  
"Oh, Doctor." She whispered. "They're here."  
The Doctor took a deep breath, "Alright then, let's get this over with." He unclipped his suspenders from his pants, feeling a wave of guilt as he thought of Rose when his wife stood not even a foot away.  
He carefully slipped the suspenders off his shoulders and backed away, keeping his eyes on the angel. "River, help me here?" The Doctor murmured. She nodded and climbed up the couple steps to where he stood, she took his side and locked her eyes onto the angel. She took the Doctor's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.  
He look at her, his eyes looked over her eyes, nose, and those lips. His wife. It barely seemed true that she was his wife.  
River noticed his eyes on her and she smiled faintly, "You look at me as if I am going to die."  
The Doctor was suprised by her comment and released his hand from hers, "No, not that." He whispered. His eyes still on her. "Just kind of, strange. You're my wife. My wife." He said. River frowned, but he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
She still frowned, "Yes. You are also my husband, and theres something you're keeping from me."  
"There are so many things I keep from you, River, from everybody." He murmured, brushing her wild curly hair behind her ear. She smiled, and slightly shook her head. The Doctor lightly touched her hand whispering "Don't blink," and was gone up the stairs.  
He tried to rid all the thoughts and emotions that clouded his head. He needed something to tie the angel down, keep it from moving. He stopped when he got to the closest door, he grabbed the door knob, it was locked. He took his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and went to unlock the door, but felt something tug at his leg.  
He slowly turned around to see a light or mist swirl around his right leg. It came from the crack in the ceiling. The crack. He lightly tapped his forehead with the screwdriver saying, "How could I forget you were up here?"  
He turned around and unlocked the door and dived inside, the light released its grasp on his leg. He kicked the door shut and scooted back into the apartment. It was considerably dark, the only light was from the small window on the far wall. He hauled himself up and found himself in a living room.  
There sat a monster. A monster from The Silence. He found the sharpie in his coat pocket and marked on one tally to his arm. "What is all this about? So much hell in one place! And I have yet to connect all of it. Even I need time to think." He said. He fidgeted as he stared at the monster. Alien.  
He sighed and ran past it into the next room. He flinched, instantly forgetting about the encounter. He shook his head and took a look around in the room. There was a queen sized bed, stripped of it's sheets and blankets, and a bedside table with a drawer. The Doctor went to the table and yanked open the door and shuffled through the contents.  
He found a padlock and several papers, and a pair of reading glasses. He snatched them up and set them over his eyes. Everything became blurry and his eyes strained to see. "What kind of glasses are these?" He growled. He dropped them to the ground and smashed them with his foot. He slipped the pad lock into his jacket pocket and his eyes caught the extra tally mark on his arm.  
"Oh, no." He murmured.  
He rushed out of the room and then out of the apartment. The light from the crack nearly blinded him, he shouted out and tried to find his way to the stairs. He found them, but missed the first step and ended up tumbling down each step. Once he got down the first flight, he could see again.  
"Doctor!" He heard three voices call out to him at once. He was still somewhat crumpled on the stairs, he got up and River, Rose, Jackie, and (now awake) Amy stood at the bottom of the steps. All of them, except River, looked at him. Expecting a plan.  
He gave them a goofy smile, "Alright, everybody," He said. He stepped down and took River's hand in his, "Run!" He shouted and they all went for the door.  
As the Doctor pulled River out the door he was yanked backward. His hand disconnected with hers, and he spun around to look behind him, the angel had its arms wrapped around River's throat. "River!" He yelled lunging forward for her, but she dissolved.  
The door shut and the Doctor was knocked to the ground. Rose and Amy were at his side, helping him up. He didn't move, his eyes were still locked on the door, where River had stood moments ago. "River." He tried, but his voice had melted away. The clone stood off to the side by Jackie.  
"Who was she?" Jackie finally asked. The Doctor hesitantly turned around.  
"Not...not important." He said, "We need to get back to the TARDIS." He glanced at Amy whom looked at him softly. She was the only one there who knew who River was. Amy grasped his hand and nodded. "Let's go, gang." He said bleakly.  
"Wait, I think I'm going to stay here." Jackie said.  
"Good Lord, Jackie! You can't stay here." The Doctor exclaimed.  
"I mean in London, not the apartment." Jackie scowled.  
The Doctor went to speak but Rose spoke before he could, "That would be best." She glanced at her mother then the Doctor.  
The Doctor nodded, "Let's go."  
They all ran off back to the blue police box, trying to take in the events that had just played out. The Doctor thinking about it the most, wondering what time River was taken to, if he'd ever see her again.  
Everyone entered the TARDIS, but before the Doctor did, Amy stopped him and kissed him on the cheek, "You'll see her again." She smiled. He smiled back and gave a slight nod.  
He shuffled into the TARDIS, his eyes scraping over everyone huddled around the controls. Both the clone and Amy had their backs turned. Talking. Rose just stared at him. She took gentle, quiet steps torward the Doctor. She looked down and smiled gently. "When that woman disappeared, you looked deeply saddened. You still do." Her eyes softened, "Who was she?"  
The Doctor fell silent, drawing his eyebrows together, trying to avoid Rose's gaze. He finally looked at her, "Rose." He said softly. She kept her eyes locked on his, waiting for his answer. He looked past her, "She's Amy's daughter, and she's my wife." He said.  
He glanced at Rose, she bit the insides of her cheeks, eyes watering. She shook her head, "Yeah. Sorry, it's selfish of me to..." She began to say but the Doctor placed his finger on her lips and shushed her.  
"No, no. I'm sorry. It felt right to marry her, it was meant to play out that way. You were basically dead in my life, just completely gone. With him, me. It hurt, always." He said, glancing up to see the clone musing at the controls, and Amy looking at him and Rose.  
He wrapped his arms around Rose and pressed her into him and rested his head ontop of hers. He locked eyes with Amy who just stared, he expected she'd want to know the story between him and Rose. So he gave a slight nod.  
Rose pulled away enough to be able to look at him, she looked up at him like a scared child at night, looking for her mum. "I never want to see you leave again." She said, tears streaming down her face. He longed to be alone with Rose. He gently pulled away completely and took her hand in his and led her into a lounge room. He signaled for her to wait.  
He returned to the controls to where Amy and the clone were laughing. "Hello. If it's very okay with you humans it's nighty sleepy time. Rose is, tired. As I imagine you all are. So, go down that hallway," He said gesturing with his right hand, "And find yourself a bedroom, get some sleep. You'll need it, soon as we're ready we'll be solving this big horrible mess of time being ripped apart." He smiled. "Well then off you go." He said giving Amy a hug and then planting a sloppy kiss on the clone's cheek.  
Amy and the clone took a glance back at the Doctor, both worried, but continued to their bedrooms. The Doctor waited until they completely vanished, standing silently. He closed his eyes and took a moment to think, to himself, by himself.  
Romance wasn't supposed to consume him, he was about science, and history. He wanted to adventure and explore all he could, and of course with someone. But why did he have to end up with confusing realtionships, he hurt people, and got hurt. He rememberd telling Donna, I only want a mate. A friend. A pal.  
Donna was that, as she said she would be. Now she didn't even remember him. And Martha had fallen for him, which left her broken when he didn't return the feelings. Amy, the girl who waited. River, his wife, whom forgets him less and less each time they meet.  
Rose. "Rose, Rose, Rose." He murmured. The name barely suited her, she was so much more beautiful than a prickly red flower. Now it was time to try and figure out what to do about her, his flower. Not his flower though, she was the clone's flower now. Whether he liked it or not.  
He shook his head and entered the lounge, Rose was strewn across a couch, cheeks tear-stained. Her eyes were open, and staring at the ground. "I can barely believe this room belongs in a blue police box." Rose spoke. "Comfy couches, a library, swimming pool, several bedrooms and more." She smiled and looked up at the Doctor.  
The Doctor sat in a chair across from her, leaning forward, hands clasped. Rose looked sleepy and but she sat up on the couch and wiped away any remaining tears. "I shouldn't cry like a baby. I've just been so...lost lately." She said, "Your clone tries to comfort me, but I just can't feel comfortable without the actual you. I try not to ever call him Doctor, because that isn't who he is."  
"It's harsh, I know. But I just can't seem to wrap my mind around it. We finally started to get into some type of normal schedule. Then you pop in and just snap my heart in half again. I only have one, you know? It's broken enough, and it'll never be fixed." She said, staring coldly at the Doctor. "You just had to barge into my life again."  
"Rose, I wish this wouldn't have..." He tried but she looked away.  
"I know. Just now, I don't think I will ever get to have a normal schedule. Wont be able to establish correct relationships with him." Rose said in a hushed tone. Her face wilted and she slouched on the couch, looking as though she were about to pass out.  
The Doctor got up from his seat and sat next to her, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you." He said. Instantly regretting it, but knowing he needed to say it since it had lingered on the tip of his tongue for so long. "Rose Tyler, I love you, I will love you forever. Nothing, nobody will ever change that. But I believe your own little replica of me loves you even more than I do. He is better for you than me, he's here for you. He is me, Rose." He said. "Rose do what you want to, what will make you happy. Be happy, for me, Rose Tyler."  
She got up adruptly and turned around to glare at the Doctor, "You want to sit here and give me 'He's better for you' talk? Tell me to go achieve my goals and dreams? Then tell me something I've been waiting to hear since I stood on the beach thinking I'd never see you again! You've made my life hell! Why couldn't I have Donna's fate? And forget everything! Forget..." She paused, turning away so the Doctor wouldn't see her tears, "To forget you."  
She walked out the door, leaving the Doctor sitting on the sofa silently. He felt the warm drop of a tear slide from his eye. He didn't get up. He didn't run out the door. He didn't go to catch Rose. He didn't even move. He sat silently, mind clouded by so much emotion, and so many painful memories.  
His mind sifted through thoughts and events and memories.  
The Doctor finally got up and walked into the main room of the TARDIS, as he went to close the lounge room's door something pushed him back. He stumbled into the lounge and fell onto the carpet. He looked up to see Rose standing there, she shut the door behind her.  
The Doctor scooted away from her, "Rose, what are you doing?" He asked pulling himself up onto the couch.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. She collapsed onto the ground, and leaned against the wall. "I'm sorry." She said again, beginning to cry. The Doctor got up and made his way to where Rose was crumpled on the ground, he sat down.  
He gathered Rose into his arms and laid her against his chest. He didn't speak, niether did she. He began to gently rock her, his Rose. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly. She sobbed into his shoulder, pressing her face into his shoulder. The Doctor stroked her hair and pressed his lips to the top of her head.  
"Oh Rose." He whispered, trying to hold back his tears. They held onto eachother tightly for hours, until the Doctor held the asleep Rose in his arms.  
He stayed awake with his thoughts, and with his Rose. He sometimes would look at her, and admire her shut eyes, jaw line, her lips. He wished to taste her pink, soft lips. "I love you much more than you could ever know." He whispered sleepily, gently kissing her eyelids.  
He drifted off into sleep, still cradling Rose in his arms.


	4. Chapter Four

**Second to last chapter, hope you like this? I'm still devloping writing skills, so sorry if it sucks. Anyway here it is.**

Rose's eyes fluttered open, she forgot where she was at first. Then she felt the comforting warmth around her.  
She was in the TARDIS, in the Doctor's arms.  
"Doctor?" She whispered. No response. Could it be the Doctor was actually sleeping? Rose had almost never seen such a thing. She smiled to herself and snuggled her head into his chest. She liked this feeling, she sat there admiring the Doctor's warmth until the cruel reality struck her in the gut.  
She had her own Doctor, sleeping in the same TARDIS, still in love with her. Yet here was Rose, in the arms of another man. Or you could say, the same man.  
Rose gently removed herself from the Doctor's hold and stood up. She yawned softly, gazing at the Doctor. He was slumped up against the wall, he looked so uncomfortable. Rose crouched down and rested the Doctor's head in her arm, she slowly set the Doctor down onto to ground.  
She fetched a pillow from the couch and rested it beneath the Doctor's head. She set it underneath his head. Rose dipped down to place a kiss on his forehead and whispered, "Goodnight."  
She got up and quietly made her way out of the lounge room. She wandered into the console room, the new design of the TARDIS finally appearing to her eyes. "What a beauty you are girl." Rose smiled, patting the controls gently. The TARDIS seemed to purr at the compliment which striked a soft giggle out of Rose.  
"She seems to know you pretty well." A voice spoke from behind Rose. Rose turned around and saw the brightness of Amy's red hair. "As does the Doctor." Amy added.  
Rose smiled to herself, "Yeah." She murmured. "I traveled with him for so long it seemed, then lost him on and off. But I saw him only three years ago before he sent me off with a Doctor of my own."  
"Such a jerk, isn't he? Always leaving." Amy snorted. "Always breaking promises." Rose smiled at Amy's comment, knowing it was the sad truth.  
"So, River. She is your daughter?" Rose asked, leaving Amy surprised. Amy nodded.  
"Melody, I named her. She was taken from me, I never even got to raise her like I was supposed to." Amy's voice cracked.  
Rose's eyes and voice softened, "Oh, I'm so sorry..." She whispered. Amy just smiled sadly and shrugged it off.  
The two women stood in the console room in silence for a while, listening to the hum of the TARDIS. Eventually lights came on and the TARDIS was fully awake and ready for adventure. "I wonder where the Doctor is." Amy wondered aloud. Rose blushed, and shrugged.  
Rose walked over to the doors to the TARDIS, she pushed open one and took a peek outside. "What!" She exclaimed, she stepped out and looked all around. They had moved, Rose placed her hand against the outside of the TARDIS, "Where are we?" She whispered.  
Amy took her side, mouth agape. "Doctor!" She shouted running back inside. Rose stood still outside, something felt terribly wrong. She was in the other world, where she was pronounced dead.  
She felt pain in her head and pressed her index fingers into her temples, groaning. She felt someone brush against her.  
She looked up, one hand clutching the side of her head, the clone stood there, concern clouding his eyes. "Rose, are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, just a headache." She replied. The clone brushed her hair behind her ears and kissed her on the cheek. He always had the look of worry and sadness mixed in his brown eyes. "I'm alright, Doctor." She said, looking him in the eyes.  
"And so you are." He tried to smile but couldn't even manage too. "So, we moved?" He asked. Rose nodded, glancing back to the scenery. He walked back inside and removed his sonic screwdriver from his pajama's pocket and scanned the controls. "Hmm." He looked all around the console room.  
Rose quietly made her way to the lounge room, she flipped on the lights. The Doctor wasn't where she had left him on the floor. The pillow had been put back on the couch, and the door near the back of the room was open.  
She stepped quietly over to the door, she heard the downpour of water. "Doctor?" She murmured. She went inside, it was a bathroom. The water was the shower on, which she suspected the Doctor was in.  
She went to go back out but slipped on the wet floor and fell into the shower curtain, and into the shower. The Doctor shouted with surprise, as did Rose. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Rose shrieked, trying to get up. Her shoes caused her to slip, head first into the side of the bathtub, knocking her out.  
"Rose!" The Doctor gasped, he quickly turned off the water and pulled her out of the bathtub and onto the rug. She was soaked. The Doctor wrapped a towel around himself and then got to work. He first slipped off Rose's shoes and socks, then her jacket and jeans. Then her blouse. He gulped at the sight of all the bare skin exposed.  
He wrapped a towel around her body, and tried to dry her hair with another towel. After he had done drying her hair her eyes cracked open. "Doctor?" She murmured.  
"Shh. Let's just get you to bed with some new clothes on." He said.  
Rose immediately sat up, eyes wide, "Am I naked?!" She exclaimed, holding tight onto her towel. She then noticed he was only in a towel. "Are YOU naked?!" She shouted even louder.  
The Doctor's cheeks reddened, "No, no, no. Rose I would never!" He said getting up. He tightened his towel around his waist, "You slipped and fell and, and..." He stuttered.  
The clone rushed into the room, "What is going on?!" He asked angrily.  
"Nothing. I need some rest." Rose said, showing the clone and herself out the door.  
The Doctor stood there giving off a deep breath. Amy popped up in the door way smirking. The Doctor glared at her, "Don't start with me, Pond." He growled.  
"I was only here to tell you the TARDIS took us someplace else." She said, batting her eyelashes. The Doctor frowned and rushed past her, not even bothering to put on some clothes. He rushed out past the console room and outside of the TARDIS, he looked at the outside, eyes wide.  
He then rushed back inside and started messing with controls and checking screens and monitors. "Amy, were back at your time, where I picked you up two weeks ago." He said. "The TARDIS took us here, Amy, for a reason."  
He glanced at Amy who looked confused, "What reason?" she asked.  
He turned around all the way and looked at her, tilting his head, "For you to go back."  
She glanced down, "Oh." She said sadly. She looked back up and nodded, "That's probably best." She gently stroked the controls, "She knows best."  
The Doctor nodded, "You should be off then. After I get this whole Rose thing solved I guarantee you, Rory, and I will be off on another adventure." He smiled. Amy smiled and ran forward to embrace him. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tight, "See you soon, Pond."  
She let go and smiled sadly at him. "Yeah. Do you mean that, though?" And before he could respond she was out the door.  
"Amy!" He called after her but the TARDIS started up and he opened the door to space. Blackness with the occasional twinkle of a star. He slammed the door, "Thanks alot." He growled at the TARDIS.  
He sighed, "Alright, sexy. Take us back to where we need to be."  
"I'm sorry I freaked out." Rose said closely behind the Doctor.  
"It's fine." Is all he said, not even looking at her. She was going home soon, the less he spoke and looked at her, the less his hearts would be ripped apart. He left the console room without even glancing at her and went in search for clothes.  
Rose bit the inside of her cheeks trying to shake off the fact that the Doctor was ignoring her now. The clone entered the room, keeping a few feet from Rose. "He didn't do anything to you?" She said in a low voice.  
"Well he is you, so I think you could answer that question." Rose replied.  
The clone laughed bitterly, "Oh, so now you admit he is me? Because last time I checked I am anything but him."  
Rose was caught off guard by his comment, also caught off guard by the tears that streamed down her face. "I'm sorry." She rasped.  
The Doctor walked in, wearing his usual tweed jacket, suspenders, and bow tie. He paused, sensing a distubance between Rose and her Doctor. He didn't feel like venturing into that mess so he started up the TARDIS and it jerked to the side sending everyone by the Doctor tumbling sidewards.  
After a few minutes of silence the sound of the TARDIS landing (with brakes on) was heard. "Alright, lets go." He said. He pushed outside, Rose and the clone hesitantly following behind.  
The sky was even more dark than before and it was severely windy. The Doctor slowed his pace so that he was walking side by side with Rose and the clone. "I suspect weeping angels will still be at that apartment, remember, don't blink, don't look away, and don't look directly into their eyes."  
They both nodded and they all continues to the apartment building, the Doctor lignered at the door. He grasped the door knob and turned it. Inside there stood five weeping angels, blocking the stairs. He motioned for Rose and the clone to follow. "Keep your eyes on them. Don't blink." He said.  
He rushed foward, squeezing between two angels to get up the stairs. The crack remained where it had been, less bright, but still producing swirls of light. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and went to scan it once more, but he began to be pulled into the crack.  
His feet were lifted off the ground, and his body flew up against the cieling. He shouted out for help, his legs were being tugged in, he held onto the edge of the crack shouting about. His eyes glanced over at the door to Rose's apartment, there stood a weeping angel.  
If only he could grab onto it...  
"Hey! Stone piece of rubbish, wont you come over here, eh? I wont look." He shouts at it, closing his eyes. And sure enough when he open his eyes the angel stood below him, looking up at him. He kept one hand on the edge of the crack and reached out the other one to the angel.  
He grabbed hold of his its head and then pulled himself out of the crack, pulling hard. He shouted out for help again.  
"Doctor!" A voice shouted out.  
It took a minute to reconize it, "Jackie! Look at the angel, quick!" After a moment he looked to his side, at the door to the Tyler's apartment. "What the hell are you doing in here?!" He shouted.  
"I didn't know where else to go." She replies.  
The Doctor rolled his eyes and managed to pull himself all the way down. The clone and Rose finally arrived. "Stay back!" The Doctor shouted at them. "It'll suck you in, it's hungry. I need to feed it something for it to shutup for a bit." He shouted over the loud noise it was now making.  
"Feed it me." The clone said abruplty. Staring the Doctor in the eyes.  
"No!" Rose exclaimed, grabbing ahold of his arm.  
"Why not! You don't even care about me, Rose Tyler! No one does! So why not me?!" He shouts loudly and sternly. It took Rose aback, she stared at him. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes.  
"Please." She said, "I already lost the Doctor, Tony, and Dad. Not you." She said, tears sliding down her cheeks.  
Then suddenly Jackie ran foward and jumped up towards the crack, it sucked her in, but she caught the edge.  
The angel the Doctor held onto wrapped its arms around him, squeezing the air from his lungs. "No!" He tried to shout, but nothing came out.  
The clone ran after Jackie, reaching out for her hand. "Jackie don't be so foolish!" He shouted. "Your daughter loves you more than she does me! Please take my ha-" Suddenly he was sucked up, clashed into Jackie, and they both disappeared.  
"No no no no no no no no!" Rose screamed so loudly it hurt the Doctor's ears. The crack shut up with a thud, and the weeping angels around them disintegrated, causing the Doctor to crash to the ground.  
He looked at Rose, who had collapsed to the ground, sobbing. His eyes were wide, he could barely believe what had just happened. "Rose." He whispered. She curled up into a ball, still weeping heavily. Her whole body trembled.  
"Mummy!" She cried, "D-Doctor!" She screamed. The Doctor sat, stunned, looking at the sobbing blonde, shaking and screaming. She began to pound her fists on the ground screaming and calling out for her mum.  
The Doctor made his way gently over to her, he gathered her in his arms and held her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. His jacket became soaked with all the tears. He couldn't say anything that would make her feel better at all, so he remained silent, holding onto her tight.  
He hadn't realized Tony and Pete had passed, everybody Rose had loved were gone now. The Doctor couldn't help but feel it was all his fault. All he had ever done to Rose, it was his fault. He pressed his face into Rose's hair, feeling tears slip down his face. His lip trembled and he pulled in Rose even tighter. "I'm so, so sorry. Rose Tyler." He whispered.  
After a while, Rose stopped crying, and remained still and quiet. "Let's get you to the TARDIS." The Doctor suggested. She didn't move or say anything, "Rose?" He whispered. Still no response.  
He took a deep breath and hauled Rose and himself to his feet. He held her in his arms and carried her down the stairs, down the street, into the TARDIS, and into her room. Where he set her down onto her bed.  
Her eyes were barely opened, she stared blankly at the wall. She tucked the blankets over her and kissed her forehead and left her room. He walked to the console room and leaned against the controls. He slid down to the floor and held his face in his hands, "Why do I ruin everyone's life?" He whispered to himself.  
Without realizing it he drifted off into sleep.


	5. Chapter Five

**HERE IT IS! And I lied, THIS is the second to last chapter, I just didn't think it'd take all that much to finish it, so yeah. Here ya go! (FYI I'm new at this, so I do apologize if it sucks)**

The Doctor was woken by a shrill shrieking. He was lying on his bed, he kicked off his covers and sat up. He got to his feet quickly and rushed through the TARDIS, head wandering.  
Rose's room. She was the only other one on board. He nearly kicked the door open to her room. Rose was lying in bed screaming and crying, clutching onto her sheets.  
A nightmare, he thought. She had been aboard with him for a week, give or take. Every night she awoke screaming and crying from a nightmare, or more so, memory. Of her Doctor and her mum being sucked away forever.  
He would usually would wake her up, tell her everything is okay and send her back to sleep, and then go back to his room and sleep another hour or so. This time he didn't wake her, but sat next to her and stroked her hair, "Shh." He hushed her.  
She awoke on her own, sniffling. "Doctor?" She called out softly. She barely every talked anymore, so any words coming from her were alot to him.  
"Yes, Rose?" He asked so gently.  
"Stay here." She murmured.  
"Of course." He said, lying down pulling the covers over himself. He pulled Rose close into him and kissed the tip of her nose. "It'll be alright, Rose." He said, softly rubbing the nape of her neck.  
She wrapped her arms around his torso and began to sob. "Oh, Rose. Please don't cry," He pulled away look at her, "I hate it when you cry. Such a beautiful face shouldn't have to endure such a thing. Nor should such a beautiful soul." He said, wiping her tears with his thumb.  
She looked up into his eyes, his now green eyes. "Your eye color changes each time, but yours eyes themself do not." She murmured.  
"Your life changes each time I see you, but you do not." The Doctor replied, resting his forehead against hers. "Rose Tyler." He lifted her face to his and kissed her on the lips.  
"I do change." She whispers. Kissing him back, harder. The kisses became more hungry and lustful, the Doctor held onto Rose's waist and she had her arms wrapped around his neck.  
By the time Rose was ontop of the Doctor, the covers had been kicked off the bed. Rose kissed down to his neck, gently biting his skin. "Rose." He murmured in delight. She grabbed for the few top buttons on his pajama's getting them undone quickly before the Doctor could protest.  
She reached for the bottom of his night shirt yanking it up over his head. She threw his top onto the floor and lay her hands on his bare chest for a moment. Before she could take off her t-shirt the Doctor stopped her,"Rose." He said gently.  
He pulled her to his chest, "Rose, this isn't out of love. You know it. You're distressed, depressed. I would be taking advantage of you." He whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She began to cry.  
He didn't try to stop her this time, just held her in his arm until she fell asleep. He gently set the blonde back on the bed, pulling the covers up off the floor and over her. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead whispering, "I love you." And stepped out of the room.

Rose woke up, eyes glazed with sleep. She stretched out her arms and sat up, the scent of pancakes and...what was that other smell?  
Fish fingers.  
Rose raised an eyebrow and threw off her covers. Feeling her face heat up when she saw the Doctor's stray night shirt lying on her floor. She hadn't been fully awake when he came in last night, and she felt ashamed she had even tried to do that with the Doctor.  
She debated on whether or not she should go for breakfast this morning. She had recently started to attend it to please the Doctor. But she felt so ashamed because of last night she didn't want to face him.  
"He'll figure I'm trying to avoid him." Rose murmured to herself. Then again she felt like much rubbish with the events that had happened it wouldn't be the first thing to explain her absence.  
Rose decided to skip breakfast and just stay in bed and play dead for the day. She got back under her covers, left alone with her thoughts. Which soon ended up with her quietly crying into her pillow.  
The Doctor sat in the kitchen, slowly chewing up his fish fingers. He wandered if Rose was going to attend breakfast or not. He figured not. He still made a plate of pancakes for her though, just in case.  
After an hour of sitting in the kitchen the Doctor got up and brisked out into the console room. He hadn't thought of what was going to happen with Rose, she was sure enough here with him, but did this mean she was once again a traveler?  
He did wish, but he wasn't sure how much this was going to work out. He wanted to keep her for himself and not have to have Rory and Amy on board while he could be spending time with her.  
Only two hours after the crack was sealed they TARDIS was sent back to the other universe before it shut forever. Or maybe not forever, since it seemed it never did. Rose couldn't get back to her world, not that she had anyone there she loved anyway.  
If he let Rose go, she'd have to start over.  
The Doctor sighed and leaned against the controls, tracing his finger over the buttons. "Do you think we should keep her, sexy?" he whispered half to himself, half to his TARDIS.  
The monitor set up above showed a message. 'Yes'. The Doctor raised his eyes brows and laughed. This was a first. "Alright, we will." He smiled.

The Doctor stood in the kitchen unsure of what to make for dinner. He decided on hamburgers and chips.  
He wondered if Rose would even show up for dinner, she hadn't shown up for lunch, nor had the Doctor seen her all day. Did his rejection to her...wants, really effect her that much?  
He decided to take a trip to her room, though he doubt she could of stayed in her room all day long. But sure enough she was still in her bed, shoulder shaking as he heard her sobbing.  
He hesitated before sitting down on her bed next to her. He set a hand on her shoulder, she jumped and looked over at him. She quickly wiped her eyes and tried to cover her face with her hair. "Sorry for missing breakfast, I'm not feeling well." She said, her voice still shaky.  
"It's dinner time." The Doctor said.  
"Oh." She said pitifully. "I'm sorry, I-I just don't feel hungry." She tried to sound stronger.  
"Rose, is this because of last night?" He asked. She shook her head, locking eyes with him for a moment to show him she wasn't lying.  
"I just sorta, realized again...what happened. Sometimes I forget, and can continue about my life." She said, her voice shaky again.  
"Why don't you come eat something?" He asked. She shook her head, curling up to her pillow. "I don't want you to starve." He murmured.  
"Maybe that would be better." She said aloud, not meaning to.  
"Rose Tyler." The Doctor said, "I will not have you lying around wishing death on yourself. If you even try I swear I'll-" He began but Rose interrupted him with an outburst of sobbing. He shut up and pulled Rose in to an embrace. He felt angry, all he could do to help was to hold her.  
That was all a Timelord could do?  
"I wish I could do something more to help." Her murmured.  
"You already do." She managed to whisper.  
"Well, then. You're eating." He said, and before she could reply he scooped her up in his arms and started towards the kitchen.  
"Doctor, please, no. I'm not hungry." She complained, pressed her face into his shoulder.  
"No excuses, you're not starving. I will force food down your mouth, do not tempt me." He said, pulling her tighter.  
He finally stepped into the kitchen and set Rose into a chair at the table. "Now stay." He said as if he were talking to a puppy. She got up, and the Doctor sputtered.  
Rose held up a hand, "I want to cook." The Doctor raised his eyebrows and shrugged, gesturing for her to go ahead.

After an hour of waiting Rose set down a plate of hamburgers and chips on the center of the table. She sat down next to the Doctor and threw a handful of chips and a burger onto her plate. She took a few bites and looked at the Doctor as he smiled, "Happy?" She asked.  
He nodded, still looking at her, longingly.  
After they both finished most of their meal the Doctor spoke, "Rose, about last night." He said. She immediately blushed, but he continued. "It's not that I didn't want to, I just didn't want it to be because you wanted to forget your worries. I wanted it to be because you actually wanted to." He says, blushing.  
Rose didn't saying anything for a while. They sat in silence.  
Then she finally said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to..." She began but couldn't finish because her words got caught in her throat and she felt tears itch at the back of her eyes.  
"Rose, don't worry it about it. Just please tell me what I can do to make you feel better. I hate seeing you like this." The Doctor says gently. Rose shrugged, pushing a chip around on her plate. She just didn't know what to do. All of her family was dead, and she was sure she couldn't even go back home with the crack sealed.  
Everything had been taken from her, except the Doctor. She felt the tears then trickle down her cheeks, the Doctor got up to comfort her but she was up and out the door before he had the chance. He sat back down and held his face in his hands.  
Rose walked swiftly to her room, diving under her covers and began to weep. Her pillows and sheets by that time were stained with mascara, and were always damp with tears. She half wished the Doctor would come running in and hold her tight, telling her everything would be okay. But she did want to be alone, and not have the Doctor see her cry.

The Doctor walked into his room, searching his closet for his jim-jams. He slipped off all of his clothing besides his underwear and pulled his TARDIS blue night shirt and bottoms off the hanger.  
"Don't put those on." Rose spoke from behind him. He jumped and twirled around, eyes wide. The blonde stood in his doorway, and was now walking over to him.  
"Rose, Rose, Rose!" He shouted as she pulled him over onto his bed. "Rose, we talked about this. This isn't how I want to help you..." He pleaded. It was hard enough to resist the temptation itself, but with Rose practically throwing herself at him was nearly impossible.  
"I want this, Doctor." She said.  
The Doctor gulped and relaxed a bit, "Are you sure?" He asked, staring her in the eyes. She hesitated then nodded.  
She smacked her lips against his, already peeling her clothing off. Not until Rose was down to her underwear did the Doctor smell the alcohol on her breath. He instantly pushed her away, "Rose. You're drunk." He said.  
"I just had a little bit to drink." She said innocently.  
"No. I'm telling you this for your own good." The Doctor said sternly.  
She pushed him back on his back and crawled atop him, "Please, please, please. You want to help, don't you?" She cried.  
"Rose...please don't do this to me." He whispered.  
"I want you, Doctor. I love you." She said, kissing along his jaw. "Please, please, please!" She begged.  
He closed his eyes, regretting the words before they even came out, "Okay."

**YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS RIGHT? BECAUSE I AM NOT ONE TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**

Rose woke up, her head pounded. She drank far too much last night, and now she got to deal with a terrible hangover. She froze when she felt slight movement beside her, she also became aware she was naked.  
She didn't want to turn her head, but she did, and there the Doctor lay, beside her. Also naked. "Oh. Oh no." She whispered, covering her face with her hands. "No, no, no."  
She slowly got out of bed, pulling on her underwear and a large t-shirt that hung down to her knees. She walked quietly to the console room, and then to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and covered her face as tears spilled from her eyes.  
She knew she was a mess, her whole life was a mess far beyond any repair.

The Doctor opened his eyes, he never remember sleeping for so long. His hearts nearly stopped when he remembered where he was and what he had done. "Rose." He murmured turning his head. She was gone.  
He got up and nearly walked out the door and but first slipped on his boxers and wandered around the TARDIS, checking console room, pool, library and his own bedroom. Then he stepped into the kitchen and saw a slip of paper on the table, he went over to pick it up. He read it.  
'I'm so sorry, Doctor.'  
"Rose?!" He shouted turning and seeing her in slump on the floor, blood surround around her. "Rose!" He screamed, seeing several cuts on her arms, and a kitchen knife on the floor next to her. "Rose, Rose! No, no, no, no, no, no!" He yelled, dull tears collecting in the corner of his eyes.  
He felt like he couldn't breath, nor think.  
He quickly got to his senses and ran to the nearest bathroom, grabbing towels, bandages, gauze, anything he could find.

The door bell rang as Rory and Amy nibbled on some brownies. Rory got up, "I'll get it." He said. He walked down the hallway to the front door and unlocked the door and opened it, startled by what greeted him.  
The Doctor stood, eyes red and puffy, breathing heavily, and nothing but boxers on. He held a unconscious blonde in his arm. "Can you help me?" The Doctor asked, voice hoarse.


	6. Chapter Six

**Last chapter, I really do hope you've enjoyed this fanfiction, it's my first so I'm not all that good at it so, yup. **

The Doctor sat nervously on the Pond's couch wearing Rory's robe, his hearts beating fast. He locked his eyes onto the ground, trying to keep his mind off of Rose so he wouldn't begin to cry. Amy sat silently at his side, not daring to touch or speak to him.  
Rory was in the bedroom, tending to Rose.  
"Amelia." The Doctor murmured.  
"Yes, Doctor?" Amy replied.  
He closed his eyes, a single tear slid down his cheek, Amy wiped it away, "Doctor?" She whispered.  
He grabbed Amy's hand and held it tight in his, more tears falling. He stared forward all kinds of thoughts rushing through his head. He had caused Rose to harm herself, he'd given her drunken wishes. More tears.  
He told himself to stop, he couldn't be all teary eyed when he went to see Rose, or even in front of Amy. He was supposed to be strong. He wiped his eyes on the robe and swiped a hand through his hair.  
Amy let go of his hand and threw her arms around him, resting his head on her shoulder. "You can cry, Doctor. You are allowed." She said, rubbing his back gently, like his mother. Mother-in-law that is.  
The Doctor relaxed his body and left his head on her shoulder, but stopped crying.  
After an hour of waiting the Doctor got up and busied himself with house work. Cleaning the dishes, dusting, mopping, anything to keep his mind away. Amy helped him in cleaning, trying to keep small conversation too.  
Finally Rory came out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. "She'll need some time to rest and recover, the cuts were quite deep but she'll hold on. Give her time, maybe a week at least before she can really do anything." He paused. "Doctor you didn't tell me how she got the cuts, nor why you showed up in your...underwear."  
Amy glared at Rory and shook her head but the Doctor patted her shoulder and nodded. "Yes." He took in a deep breath. "She lost her mother and..." He paused, rubbed his chin, "Lover. She had also previously lost her father and little brother." He sat down and leaned back not wanting to continue in his explanation. "She was depressed, barely got out of bed. Had nightmares, and I-I-I..." He stuttered.  
"You cut her to get her out of bed?!" Rory shouted. Amy kicked him in the leg and he frowned at her.  
"If only it was only that..." He whispered. He looked up at them and closed his eyes when he said, "I slept with her when she was drunk."  
The room was silent. The Doctor felt the blush on his cheeks, "I know. She just asked with such desperation and pity. I couldn't turn her down, couldn't disappoint her. Couldn't resist." His voice cracked.  
Amy stood a inch away from him, look at him for a moment. Then she brought her hand across his face in a smack. The Doctor called out in surprise, holding his cheek.  
"You're married to my daughter, and you had sex with some blonde woman!?" Amy yelled. The Doctor didn't respond. Amy looked back at Rory who stood motionless, "She is your daughter too, Rory!"  
"Does that mean I have to slap him too then?" Rory asked. Amy took a moment to think then nodded and crossed her arms. The Doctor looked up at Rory with round eyes, waiting for the next impact on his face.  
Rory shrugged and stepped past Amy and pulled his hand back and then launched it across the Doctor's face. "Oi!" He said. "That one actually hurt." The Doctor whined.  
Amy raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips. "So mine didn't hurt, eh?" She raised her hand.  
"Yes! Yes! It did!" The Doctor flinched away from her. A grin crept across her face and she sat down next to the the Doctor and slung an arm around him.  
"I understand your pain. But as her mother it was my duty to rightfully smack ya' cross the face." Amy said. The Doctor smiled softly and nodded.  
"I am sorry..." He murmured. "To you, Rory, River, and Rose."  
Amy nodded and kissed him on the cheek, "We know how much Rose means to you." Rory joined them on the couch and gave him a quick awkward hug.  
"Oh Rory." The Doctor said and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Rory scrunched up his face in disgust and wiped his cheek.

Rose felt her head spin, and her whole body ache. She wiped at her eyes, and nose. She couldn't identify where she was, nor remember what had happened. Her eyes grazed over the dark brown walls, and pictures hung up. She tried to focus her eyes on the pictures, she could see two people smiling.  
She felt her head throb, "Ow." She murmured, holding her head. She pushed herself up and cried out in pain at the ache in her arms and fell back. She looked at her arms, they were bandaged up.  
She felt all the memories flood back, but she didn't cry or scream as if it were a nightmare. It wasn't a nightmare, she was awake. She was so stupid, she got drunk and forced the Doctor into something he didn't want to do, and then what? Tried to kill herself?  
But where was she? The Doctor must've dropped her off somewhere, unable to deal with her issues any longer. Somewhere that would take care of her, bless his soul. She looked off to the side at the beside table, there sat a glass of ice-water. She smiled gratefully and reached over for it carefully.  
She took several gulps and took a deep breath. "Rose Tyler, whip into shape. Mum would be ashamed of you." She whispered to herself after she set the now empty glass back on the table.  
She felt more pain creep up on her and she winced, trying to keep the tears away. The pain became even more immense and she started screaming, gripping onto her arms tightly. She curled up, not able to stop the screaming, the pain only worsened.  
She didn't even hear the quick footsteps entering the room, only saw the blurry figure reaching out to her.  
"Ms. Tyler." The figure tried to talk, but could barely be heard over the screams. She finally blacked out.

"I hate to admit her into a hospital." Rose heard a voice say.  
"It's best for her. You can come as often as you'd like, and I will keep an eye on her during my shift." Another voice said, similar to the one she heard earlier. She cracked her eyes open a bit, the bright light hurting her head instantly. She shut her eyes again and groaned at the dull ache in her arms.  
She figured they'd administrated some type of medication to relieve her pain. She felt like a mess, and she just wanted to start to bawl again but she figured she'd done enough crying for a life time.  
She felt a hand gently cup her face, and lips brush against her forehead. Her eyes shot open, there not even an inch away from her face was the Doctor. "Doctor." She said hoarsely. He hushed her and stood back up straight.  
"Rest." Is all the Doctor said. He held her arm gently in his hands, looking at them in a saddened expression, "I'm so sorry." He barely even whispered. He set her arm back down and tucked a blanket over her shoulders.  
He took one more glance at Rose before leaving the small room Rose became aware she was in. She tried to call out for him but her mind became very fuzzy and she felt herself drift off again.

Rose eyes opened to a dark room, the only light coming from the moon she could see out of the window. She was all alone, and she felt a emptiness inside her. She had never felt this alone, as if she had absolutely no one to hold onto.  
She attempted to sit up, trying to use her arms as little as possible. She put too much pressure on her left arm and she collapsed onto her back making a little squeak of pain. She felt very distraught and a tad bit hungry.  
She heard a shuffling in the corner of the room, she felt a jolt of fear go through her. Her eyes wandered over to where the sound was, she saw a figure shift about. Rose inhaled a shaky breath and tried to climb out of bed, she pushed her legs out over the edge.  
She rolled out onto the cold tiled floor. She whimpered at the pain of the impact.  
"Rose!?" She heard a voice call out. Her mind was buzzing so much she couldn't register who's voice it was. She lay still on the ground, her body aching with immense pain. "Rose?" The voice called out again.  
"Doctor?" She croaked. There was the sound of soft footsteps and a figure hovered over her. "Doctor?" She whispered. The figure from what Rose could see didn't look like the Doctor.  
"Please don't hurt me." She pleaded. The figure squatted down and pulled Rose up onto her bed.  
"Of course not." The figure whispered.  
"Who are you?" Rose whispered.  
"I'm Nurse Williams."

The Doctor stood at the front door of the Pond's house, "Amy, please do hurry!" he called. Amy said something back but the Doctor wasn't able to hear what is was.  
The redhead finally walked out and gestured for the Doctor to go ahead to the car. He strutted down the drive way to the Pond's small little silver car and got inside. Amy's walk from the house to the car seemed to take forever, so long that the Doctor reached over to the wheel and honked the horn.  
Amy got in lecturing the Doctor all the way to the hospital.  
"Amy, I have not a single room for patience. I am the Doctor." He reasoned. She just smirked and rolled her eyes. The pulled into the parking garage and hurried up the stairs and into the hospital. The Doctor pulled Amy along the hallways and avoided the elevators and went up the stairs.  
By the time they stood outside Rose's room Amy was breathing heavily leaning over. "What is wrong with you?" The Doctor asked raising an eyebrow. She just glared at him and waited to catch her breath until she allowed the Doctor to go inside.  
Rose was asleep in a weird position in her bed. Rory sat half awake in one of the chairs in the corner. There was a tray of abandoned fruit and cinnamon rolls next to Rose's bed. There was only a single bit taken from one of the cinnamon rolls.  
The Doctor went over by her side and took a long glance at her. He had somewhat unfortunate news for her, but first he wished to spend a nice peaceful day with his flower.  
"Rose." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Her eyes opened a little, she glanced at the Doctor. "Hey there." He smiled widely, brushing a stray hair behind her ear.  
She didn't speak, her eyes had so much emotion glazed over it almost hurt the Doctor to look into them. She opened her mouth and took in a breath and let out a small yawn. She took a gently swipe at her eyes.  
"How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked.  
"Alright." She said, still looking half asleep. Her eyes opened more and she locked her eyes on the Doctor. "Oh. Doctor." She murmured. "I didn't..." She started but began laughing. "I didn't even see you standing there! Then I saw that big honking thing around your neck!" Rose began saying, cracking herself up.  
The Doctor frowned and straightened his bowtie, "It's a bowtie. Bowties are cool."  
"She's had a lot of medication, Doctor." Rory said sleepily from his seat in the corner. The Doctor nodded, not sure if he wanted to stay around for this.  
But he needed this day. "Rose, aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" He asked softly.  
"That stuff tastes like crap. Doctor, take me back to the TARDIS. Maybe we can have sex again, yeah?" Rose grinned.  
The Doctor blushed deep red. "Rose." He murmured, hoping she'd shut up. Amy started laughing behind him and the Doctor spun around and locked his narrowed eyes on her, "Pond, this is a very serious matter."  
"I hate this place, it smells like old people and dead people. And pain. My actual doctor told me he was my doctor. And I was like 'bet you wont get it on with me' and," she paused to laugh,"You should've seen his face, Doctor!" She started on a continuous streak of laughter.  
"Rose!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Rory! Do something!"  
Rory looked up, smirking. "I could give her something to make her fall asleep." He passed across the room and exited through the door.  
"Rose, be quiet please, and eat your breakfast." The Doctor said. Rose frowned and crossed her arms, she tried to say something but it was slurred. The Doctor pulled the tray of food closer, he took the plastic fork to poke at a chunk of fruit. "Open up." He instructed pushing the fruit at her mouth.  
She shook her head, smacking the fork out of his hand. He groaned and persisted to get her eat.  
After seven more tries to get Rose to eat the Doctor gave up and cleaned the fallen fruit from the floor. Rory eventually came with medicine for Rose, sending her off into sleep. The Doctor sat on her bed, holding on to her hand.  
The Doctor felt unusually tired, though he hadn't slept in days. He settled down on to the bed next to Rose, still clasping her hand between his. "Oh Rose Tyler." He murmured. He gently drifted off to sleep.  
"Doctor?" Amy called out. She tilted her head, observing his closed eyes. She smiled, musing at the fact the Doctor was sleeping. She never saw such a thing.  
Amy jumped when she felt something brush against her, she turned her head to see Rory. "Let's leave these two alone, hmm?" He whispered. Amy smiled and nodded, turning around to kiss her beloved husband.  
She grabbed his hand and led him out of the room leaving the Doctor and Rose asleep on the hospital bed.

Rose felt an ache in her arms once again, the pain woke her from slumber. She groaned at the pain, the setting sun blared through the window. Rose put a hand in front of her blocking the light.  
"Do you want the blinds shut?" Someone asked. Rose's eyes lazily drifted around the room, spotting the Doctor. She gave a slight nod and he went over shutting out the sunlight. "Are you in any pain?" He asked sitting down in a chair.  
Rose rubbed her bandaged arms and frowned. "Yeah." She managed to say.  
The Doctor had a weird dark expression on his face, "It's my fault, I should be the one to help." He murmured. He got up and walked over to where Rose lay, he carefully to the bandages off her arms, wincing at the deep red cuts.  
He held her arms in his hands and closed his eyes. A yellow mist of light swirled around both of his hands.  
Rose tried to pull her arms away, "Doctor, no." She pleaded. "Don't waste that on me. T-This is my fault."  
The Doctor kept his eyes closed and kept his grip on her arms until the cuts had vanished from her skin. He opened his eyes to look at her, "Rose Tyler, I am so so sorry." He reached a hand out to touch her cheek, "I've decided it'd be better for you to stay here, Amy and Rory will help you out. But it is bad for you to be with me, I don't want to hurt you any more. No more Rose Tyler." He stared into her eyes, holding back tears.  
"This is goodbye?" Rose said pitifully.  
"Not forever." The Doctor whispered and kissed her on the forehead, and was gone out the door.


End file.
